Will I ever have you?
by Di.M.H
Summary: A day in the office turns to Mai's version of an happy ending or does it?


_Will I ever have you?_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys this is another oneshot story, this was made up by random, please enjoy,"**

I stepped into the office and made sure that there wasn't anyone around. I knew if my boss caught me then I was dead. "Mai tea," a voice called from the office in the far off corner. Oh great! I sighed and made my way to the small kitchen. I saw Lin-san sitting in a chair at the roll table. "Hey Lin-san," I said. He just turned ignoring me as usual. I sighed and grabbed the kettle from the shelf. I grabbed the tea bag from the shelf above my head. I placed the bag down on the counter while I put the kettle in the sink and turned on the water. The water poured down into the kettle like my heart whenever I see Naru.

I turned on the stove and placed the kettle filled with water onto the burner. I grabbed the tea bag and ripped it open. I poured the tea leaves into the kettle and began to mix it into the hot water. Lin-san stood up and walked into the lobby. I sighed. "Do you want some tea?" I asked. "No," he replied without even looking over his shoulder. I knew that going to happen but I thought I might as well as ask anyways. Then my narcissist boss came into the room. "Mai," he said. I slowly turned around and find myself staring at his beautiful face. He had a file in hand as usual. "Why were you late?" he asked. I knew I had to answer him after all he is my boss. I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry Naru," I replied.

"I guess I got caught up with an assignment for school." "What kind of assignment?" he demanded. "I a project for science class," I answered, "Say since you're a scientist can you help me?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. "I don't have the time for something so stupid," he replied turning around. "Yeah well I wouldn't exact you to!" I shouted then stopped as the kettle whistled. I turned off the stove and grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured the tea into a cup. "Here's your tea boss," I said turning to Naru who was leaning against the door frame. He took the tea from my hands. I blushed as his fingers brushed against mine.

I shook my head and poured myself a cup of tea. "Naru," said Lin-san as he appeared in the doorway. "Hara-san is here to see you." "What is it now Hara-san?" Naru asked as he looked over Lin-san's shoulder to see Masako standing there. I sighed knowing there was no way I could compare to Masako for Naru's attention. I looked over and saw her standing there with her kimono sleeve over her mouth. "I was wondering that you be so kind as to take a case for me," Masako answered playing the incent act with Naru. How dare she do that to Naru? I have been working for almost two years now and here she is acting like she is Naru's girlfriend. Naru sighed and led her to the lobby. I poured a cup of tea for Masako just to be nice.

I walked into the lobby to see Naru sitting in a chair and Masako sitting on the couch on the other side of the small table. I placed the cup in front of Masako. She nodded to me then shot me a dragger-like glare. I felt myself jump back. She is always of me for some strange reason. She thought that Naru and I are dating but to tell you the truth; Naru and Masako have been going out a lot but for some reason Naru has declined all of Masako's invites lately. I know it's none of my business but still…was Naru falling out of love with Masako? "Now," said Naru all business-like. "What kind of case have you brought for us?" I looked over at him then to Masako as I stood beside Naru as his assistant.

"A friend of mine has asked for your help," Masako explained, "There's been rumors of some kind of haunting been held at one of the local night club and high school students go to." "Which one?" I asked. "I believe it is called Sakura petals," Masako replied. "Oh yeah I know that one," I said, "I would go with my friends after all the time when I'm not working or anything sometimes I met them there after work." "I see," said Masako, "So you're familiar with the haunting?" "Sure am," I replied, "One of my friends said that were touched on their back. He have to go to the hospital after he complimented about his back was killing him." Naru glared at me. "You didn't tell me why?" he asked in a cold tone. "It's not the kind of case that would interest you," I replied, "It seems cases involving my personal never do." Naru turned his head away from me. "Oh like will help you!" I shouted, "Just go ahead and ignore me like you always do!" I pointed my pointer finger at him.

"Yes, I have heard something similar to that," said Masako giggling on how Naru and I were getting along. "There are many claims involving young men have occurred during time that the club opens to the time it closes." I stared at her. She came to a guy for this? Was this really the best move on her part? What if something happened to Naru or the other guys on our team? Was Masako really thinking this through? "Please say that you will help," she said bowing her head to Naru. "They're better going to the police with this," he replied standing up to his feet. I sighed with relief but sad at the same time. I couldn't bring myself to think what I would do if something happened to Naru, Lin-san, Yasuhara-san, Bou-san or John on this case and kind of sad for Masako about not taking her case. I turned to Masako knowing she would get Naru to change his mind. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm sure," Naru replied, "I have other matters to deal with that the moment." "Naru," I growled under my breath. He glared at me.

"Don't give me that look Mai," he said, "My decision is final." He walked to his office and closed the door. I turned to Masako. "Sorry Masako," I said. She looked down disappointed. "Naru doesn't like me anymore," she said. I noticed tears falling down her face. I sat down beside her. "Hey it's okay, Naru doesn't hate you," I said breaking my own heart in the process. "That's very kind of you to say Mai," she replied, "But he hasn't even done to dinner with me not once. I've asked him why and he just said that it was a waste of his time." "He's a jerk," I said in a low voice. Masako looked up at me. "You know how Naru is," I said, "I've noticed it too but for some reason he picks on me even more now than usual lately." "Naru has fallen for someone else," said Masako. "Hey forget that jerk," I said patting her back.

"You don't get Mai," said Masako, "The one person that Naru truly loves, isn't me but it's you." My heart suddenly skipped a beat. "Why else would he be picking on you more than usual?" "Hold on," I said, "You're being ridiculous Masako. I mean we are talking about the same narcissist jerk who finds new ways to make me seem stupid. Why would he even fall for me?" "I saw it in his eyes," said Masako, "When he looks at you it's there." "Huh?" I replied. "Please Mai," she begged, "I've noticed how Naru takes your feelings into account on cases more than anyone else in our group." "Well, it's because of my powers," I explained, "And I'm the go to for him and Gene so I guess he has to give me some sort of treatment I guess." "It's not like that," said Masako. "Look, Naru has said to me number of times that I'm like Gene in so many ways and he doesn't let me live it down too," I replied.

"Can you talk to Naru for me?" she asked. I looked at her. "Well, Naru not's going to listen to me but I'll do my best." I stood up and walked Masako to the door. "I'm really sorry Masako. I'll try and let you know what he says before I leave here today." "Thank you Mai," she replied and walked out the door and down the stairs leading to the streets. I sighed and made my way to Naru's office hoping for the best. I pushed the door opened and saw him on the phone. "Father," he said, "Must I? I had to turn down a friend who needed my help for this." He rubbed the back of his head. He sighed as he listened to his father on the other line.

"I didn't think this will help the company," he said, "It's a waste of time doing this. I should be solving cases instead of…." I noticed a look in his eyes. He looked so helpless from this angle. "I understand," he replied, "Yes, I will." He hung up the phone and then turned to me. "What do you want?" he asked. I noticed the empty tea cup. I made a grab for it. "I was wondering if you wanted to some more tea," I replied quickly. He sighed. "No," he replied picking up his file and started reading. He looked at me once again. "You can go now Mai," he said. I nodded and stepped out the room. I realized that he have to turn down Masako because of his father needed him to do something else. I sighed as I made my way to my desk and called Masako as I sat down in my chair. She answered and I told her what I heard him say to his father. She thanked me then hung up the phone. I sighed and put the back on the receiver.

The door opened a girl with beautiful long dark hair step into the lobby. "Excuse me," she said, "Can I find Kazuya Sibuya here?" she asked. Her dark eyes stared down at me. "Sibuya-san is very busy," I replied, "But I'll see if he can take time out of his busy schedule to see you miss." I stood up and walked to his office door. I knocked on the door. "Enter," I heard him say from the other side of the door. I peered into the office. "There's someone here to see you," I replied. He stood up and walked toward the door. His eyes widen when he noticed the girl standing behind me. "What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed. The girl smiled at him. "I've missed you, Oliver," she said. Naru growled at her. "You haven't answered my question," he growled. "Your father told me where I could find you," she replied.

"Lisa," said Naru, "You need to go back to England now." She sighed and grabbed his wrist. "Why are you trying to keep yourself at a distance from me, Oliver?' she asked, "After all we are engage to be married." I felt my heart crack. Naru was going to marry this girl? Naru sighed in annoyance. "No," he said, "I'm not Gene. You think just because that you were engage to Gene and now he's dead so you turn to me because I'm his twin." "I know it seems that way but my heart always has beaten for you." Naru pulled his hand away from her. "Don't be such a fool," he said, "Just because I'm the younger brother doesn't make a difference. You think I'll buy your story." I wanted to say something couldn't.

"Why are going against your father's wishes?" Lisa asked him grabbing his shoulders. "Have you fallen for another woman?" Naru didn't answer. "You have, haven't you," she said realizing it. "Who is she? Why have you chosen her? What does have that I don't? How can you do this to me?" "Enough," Naru growled pushing her away. "I'm sorry but I'm very busying. Mai take care of her." He turned around and walked to his office slamming the door hard. I flinched but didn't move. Lisa turned to me. "Who are you to Oliver?" she asked. "Me?" I replied pointing to myself. "I'm just his assistant. I'm Mai Taniyama, it's so nice to meet you ma." I bowed and forced a smile on my face but my heart wasn't into it.

She glared at me. "He called you by your first name and he didn't even add a suffix." Why do people make that a big deal? I was only his assistant that's it between us. "Would you like some tea?" I asked remembering that I still had Naru's cup from today needing to be washed. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the water. She stood in the doorway. "You love him, don't you?" she asked. "I love him as a friend and as a brother, that's all," I replied lying to myself but I knew this was the truth. There was no way Naru would ever love me like I do him. Lisa wasn't buying it. She walked into the kitchen. I turned around after washing the cups and kettle. She was right in my face. "You should stay away from Oliver," she said, "He's mine." She grabbed my shoulders and threw me aside.

I let out a cry for help as I hit the floor hard. "What is going out here?" Naru shouted as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. I slowly got up to my knees. "Mai?" he said walking toward me. "What happened? Why are you on the floor?" he knelt down to help me up to my feet. "Thanks Naru," I replied. "What happened?" he asked me. I looked over to Lisa. "She tripped," she replied, "I saw her fall when she was making her way back to her desk. I offered to help her but she refused." "Is that true?" he asked turning to me. I sighed and nodded. "I was just being my crimpy self again," I replied knocking on my own head while forcing a smile. I didn't want to cause trouble between them anyway.

"Lisa," said a voice, "Why don't you tell him the truth?" I turned around to see Lin-san sitting there. "She pushed Taniyama-san down thinking there's something between the two of you," he reported to Naru. Naru turned to Lisa. "You lied to me," he growled. "Oliver," she said, "Please don't be ridiculous." Naru grabbed her by the shoulders. "Keep your hands off of my assistant," he growled, "If I hear from Lin that you laid a hand on her like that again then you forget our engagement." "Naru," I said touching his shoulder. "I'm fine, I've been through worse, remember?" he let her go and turned away from us. Lin-san sighed then turned to me. "Taniyama-san," he said, "You didn't need to lie to Naru like that," he said.

"Lin-san," I said, "I don't want to cause trouble for Naru and Lisa-san." "I know you don't," Lin-san replied, "But, that doesn't mean lie for her like that. She doesn't device it anyway." Lisa glared at Lin-san. "You watch your tongue!" she hissed, "When I marry Oliver I'll make sure to fire you and this little slut." "Eh?" I said. "You wouldn't even have the right," said Lin-san, "We are Noll's assistants not yours so don't confuse us as your personal slaves." I could tell that Naru and Lin-san don't like Lisa-san. Lisa-san turned to me.

"Why does Oliver give you special treatment, I'll never know," she said glaring at me hard. She turned walked into the lobby. I felt nervous. "Don't let her bother you Taniyama-san," said Lin-san, "She's just jealous of the bond you and Naru share." "Jealous of the bond I share with Naru?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I thought Lin-san hit his head or something. Why would anyone be jealous of my bond with Naru? Lin-san chuckled at my face. "So, you haven't noticed it too, huh?" he said chuckling, "You and Naru haven't pay attention to how you both behave around the other. It makes me laugh to see that you two are still clueless." "Huh?" I said. "Never mind," he replied standing up and headed to his office.

It was quitting time and I was ready to go home. Lisa-san sat on the couch waiting for Naru to come out of his office. I sighed sadly knowing that I couldn't get Naru now especially since he was engaged. I looked out the window at the beautiful sunset but to me it was more sad than cheerful. I stared at it for a good twenty minutes or so. "Mai," said a voice. I turned around to see Naru standing there beside me with Lisa-san behind him. She reached for his hand but he moved it away from her. "What Naru?" I asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper from his jacket pocket and held it out to me. I took it and unfolded it. It was an address for a restaurant and the time which was scheduled for now.

"What's this?" I asked. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. "OW, that hurts Naru," I cried out. "Oliver?" Lisa-san cried out, "What are you doing with your assistant?" Naru ignored her like he does everyone else. He pulled me into an alleyway and let of my wrist. "Naru, what….?" I cried out but he cut me off. "You're such an idiot," he said, "You can't even figure out when someone wants to ask you out on a date." My eyes widen. "Who?" I asked. "You really are dense," said Naru, "I'm trying to ask you out." "You?" I replied nearly falling backwards. Naru sighed. "Yes," he replied, "Mai, I've been trying to ask you out but we keep getting interrupted by the others or something else that's meaningless."

"But you are engaged," I replied, "Why would you….?" He pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widen as he did it making my body tense up then I felt myself relax and closed my eyes returning the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him. He was so warm. We pulled away for air. "I love you Mai," he said, "I wanted to tell you for a long time but I was so scared to do it." "You?" I replied, "But you're Naru and nothing scars you." "I'm only human Mai," he replied kissing my cheek. I smiled and pressed my lips against his. He didn't hesitate. We pulled away for air again. "I was mad when I saw Lisa in there that I was afraid that I would lose my chance to tell you how I feel about you." He touched my cheek.

"This is wrong," I said burling my face into his chest. "You're engaged and this isn't right." "Mai," he said. I looked up. "I only turned Hara-san down because I was waiting for my father to call me. I was so worried about us to even think about anything else. I wasn't that all interested in the case anyways." "What were talking to your father about?" I asked. "About my engagement to Lisa," he replied, "I asked him to cancel it so I could be with you and he told me that I have to take you to England with me just once so he and mother could get to know you better." I looked up at him. "Would you go to England with me Mai?" he asked. I kissed his chin. "Of course I will," I replied, "I've been wanting to see it anyways."

He gave me one of his rare smiles that were reserve only for me. "Naru," I said. "Hn?" he said. "Please take Masako's case as a friend," I begged, "I want to help her out with this but promise me that you'll be careful." He sighed. "Alright," he replied, "Only for you Mai." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "As long you stay by my side the whole time." I smiled and kissed his lips. "I promise," I said. "Thank you Mai," he said. I smiled. He stroked my hair. "Let's go," he said, "We have dinner plans." I giggled remembering the address he gave me. I nodded. He took my hand and led me down the street.

The end,


End file.
